Indian Python
The Indian python is a non-venomous python species found in southern Asia. There are two subspecies, the Burmese python (P. m. bivittatus), found in Burma, China, Thailand, Indo-china, and Indonesia, and the endangered Indian python (P. m. molurus), found in Pakistan, India, Bangladesh, Nepal, and Sri Lanka. In India, this python is considered the largest known snake species. Adults can grow up to 20 feet long and the average weight is 70 to 129 lbs. Some rare 30 foot long pythons (weighing over 300 lbs) have been observed. Indian pythons are brown, yellow, cream, or off-white in color, with dark brown to black markings. They have flattened heads with small eyes and large nostrils situated high on the snout. There is also a V-shaped mark that appears on the head. It is known by the common names Indian python, black-tailed python, Indian rock python, and Asian rock python. It is generally lighter colored than the Burmese python and reaches usually 3 m (9.8 ft). Description The rock python's color pattern is whitish or yellowish with the blotched patterns varying from tan to dark brown shades. This varies with terrain and habitat. Specimens from the hill forests of Western Ghats and Assam are darker, while those from the Deccan Plateau and Eastern Ghats are usually lighter. The nominate subspecies occurring in India typically grows to 3 m (9.8 ft). This value is supported by a 1990 study in Keoladeo National Park, where 25% of the python population was 2.7–3.3 m (8.9–10.8 ft) long. Two individuals even measured nearly 3.6 m (12 ft). Because of confusion with the Burmese python, exaggerations, and stretched skins in the past, the maximum length of this subspecies is difficult to tell. The longest scientifically recorded specimen, collected in Pakistan, was 4.6 m (15 ft) long and weighed 52 kg (110 lb). In Pakistan, Indian pythons commonly reach a length of 2.4–3.0 m (7.9–9.8 ft). Range and Habitat The Indian python can be found in a wide range of habitats, including valleys, woodlands, forests, grasslands, swamps and marshes, and rocky foothills. There must be a good source of water within its range since this species depends heavily on it. Diet consists of birds and mammals such as rats, pigs, monkeys and even leopards and deer. This species is solitary and nocturnal and prefers to hunt at night. Prey is tracked by its scent, and then the python is able to locate and kill prey by watching its movement and sensing its body heat. When prey is caught, the python uses its coils to suffocate and crush the prey to death. Breeding occurs in November thru January. The female lays from 20 to 100 eggs, depending on her age and health. The young eggs hatch about 60 to 80 days later. Indian pythons are also easily bred in captivity and can be found in zoos. They are docile creatures, even when found in the wild. Behavior Lethargic and slow moving even in their native habitat, they exhibit timidity and rarely try to attack even when attacked. Locomotion is usually with the body moving in a straight line, by "walking on its ribs". They are excellent swimmers and are quite at home in water. They can be wholly submerged in water for many minutes if necessary, but usually prefer to remain near the bank. Feeding Like all snakes, Indian pythons are strict carnivores and feed on mammals, birds, and reptiles indiscriminately, but seem to prefer mammals. Roused to activity on sighting prey, the snake advances with a quivering tail and lunges with an open mouth. Live prey is constricted and killed. One or two coils are used to hold it in a tight grip. The prey, unable to breathe, succumbs and is subsequently swallowed head first. After a heavy meal, they are disinclined to move. If forced to, hard parts of the meal may tear through the body. Therefore, if disturbed, some specimens disgorge their meal to escape from potential predators. After a heavy meal, an individual may fast for weeks, the longest recorded duration being 2 years. The python can swallow prey bigger than its diameter because the jaw bones are not connected. Moreover, prey cannot escape from its mouth because of the arrangement of the teeth (which are reverse saw-like). Reproduction Oviparous, up to 100 eggs are laid by a female, which she protects and incubates. Towards this end, they are capable of raising their body temperature above the ambient level through muscular contractions. The hatchlings are 45–60 cm (18–24 in) in length and grow quickly. An artificial incubation method using climate-controlled environmental chambers was developed in India for successfully raising hatchlings from abandoned or unattended eggs. Conservation Status The Indian python is classified as lower risk/near threatened on the IUCN Red List of Threatened Species (v2.3, 1996). This listing indicates that it may become threatened with extinction and is in need of frequent reassessment. Gallery Indian python Python molurus.jpg|An Indian python swimming Keoladeo Ghana National Park MNP Python at Moyer.jpg|An Indian python swallowing an Axis Deer Clutch of Python molurus eggs.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6045.jpg|The Jungle Book kaa-166519.jpg python-clipart-jungle-book-kaa-178319-7131921.jpg mowgli08.jpg B00wcgxs_640_360.jpg 445407-the-jungle-book-kaa.jpg Life.of.Pi_Python.jpg|Life of Pi HBO_Animals_Python.png Beast Boy as Python.png|Teen Titans Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Cold-Blooded Creatures Category:Pythons Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Asian Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Life of Pi Animals